


Cramps

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [68]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, period, tony helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Tony doesn't want your period-fueled wrath on him.





	Cramps

A whimper escaped you as you rolled yourself into a ball. Your hands clutched the sheets. A knock pulled you out of your thoughts. You looked over just to see Tony entering your room. His eyes widened when he saw your state. After only a second he hurried out of the room. You pressed your face into the bed again. 

You groaned in pain, tears rolling down your face. A hand on your lower back made you jump, but you were in too much pain to twist around. Your bode was gently rolled to the side, and something warm pressed against your abdomen. A bottle was held in front of your face, allowing you to drink a little bit. You gripped the hot-water bottle and pressed it closer to you. "I got you pain killers, just in case.", murmured Tony as he sat down on the bed, his hand still stroking your side comfortingly.

Tony didn't leave your side for more than a few minutes at a time. He brought you everything you wanted, which was confusion because Tony was, well, Tony. He usually never that nice to you. "Why are you being so nice to me?", you asked. The billionaire gave a smile, never stopping the movement s of his hand. "Well, you're in pain. Why would I tease you when you're hurting?" You laughed a bit at that, eyes finally shutting. 

"That and I don't want your period-fueled wrath on me", you heard just as you fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
